


An honest mistake

by BehindTheCellarDoor, Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "I got into the wrong car" AU, Cute, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, wrong car AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/pseuds/BehindTheCellarDoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel went back to the car after buying groceries, but after a moment he realized... that wasn't his brother who was sitting behind the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An honest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written as an RP by Hiyochi and BehindTheCellarDoor.  
> Illustrations by BehindTheCellarDoor.

Dean loved his brother and all but one thing he never liked doing with him was going grocery shopping. He had invited Sam over for the weekend since he was free. Dean had a busy week so he forgot to buy the groceries that he normally bought whenever Sam would come by, so when he arrived he asked for them to go to the store. He said he could go by himself but Dean didn’t want to have that so he offered to drive. So now he was waiting out in the parking lot for his little brother to finish his “healthy” grocery shopping.

Castiel walked out of the store carrying too many bags in his arms. He loved his brother, but he could be a dick sometimes… this being a perfect example. He had stayed inside the car chewing on one of his lollipops, assuring him that he could bring the groceries back all by himself. “ _Don’t forget to buy more candies!_ _”_ , he had said. Castiel looked down as he walked, making sure not to trip with his own feet. He looked up briefly and spotted the dark shadow of his brother’s car. He let out a breath and continued walking towards the vehicle, not looking up.

Dean was tapping on the steering wheel as he listened to the music a little, turned much lower than he would like since Sam always complained about the volume. He had such a little bitch of a brother; ‘I don’t know how I put up with him.’

Dean laughed a little to himself, knowing he would still. He saw someone walking out with a lot of groceries and he wondered how that person even saw where he or she was going. He could have gone out to help but maybe they didn’t need it, or maybe they would yell at him thinking he was some sort of rapist…He shook his head a little in thought of how that had happened one time. He just stole another glance at the person before back at the entrance to look for his brother.

Castiel reached the car and struggled with the bags until he finally opened the door, getting inside quickly as he spoke. “They didn’t have the lollipops you like, but I got you a bag of Twix and another of assorted candies. And no, we are not going to another store to find them.” He placed the bags on his feet and noticed the car floor. “Did you change these-“

'Oh shit…' Castiel looked up, and yes, that wasn't his brother who was sitting behind the wheel.

 

Dean had glanced out the other window once he got bored of watching all these people come out but his brother; he sighed. Once he heard the door open, he mentally breathed a  _finally_. He looked over to start his complaining but it died right away once he saw it was not his mop headed brother but someone else with dark brown, short, messy hair. Then he looked up and he swore his heart stopped for a moment, this guy was drop dead gorgeous. He had deep blue eyes that just made him think of oceans, tanned skin, long lashes, he could go on forever but the guy was just really good looking. Dean stammered for a moment after it settled in that he was actually in his car and not some normal meet up place. “Ah…uhm…I think you got into the wrong car…” he laughed a little.

Castiel stared at the guy in front of him and a blush crept on his face. He had green eyes like he had never seen, sandy short hair, plump lips…and freckles. And then there was his voice. Castiel made a small sound before starting to speak, his face turning even redder. “I-I am sorry. Oh my god, I-I didn’t notice this wasn’t my car. I am not a creep.” he stammered, trying to quickly explain himself.

Dean laughed lightly, “Hey calm down, s’okay. Happens to the best of us, surprised you could even see with all the bags you were holding.” he gestured down.

Cas looked down at the groceries at his feet before looking back at the man “Apparently I couldn’t see much, since I got myself into this predicament.”

"Good point, lemme help you with your groceries then. Then you can actually find your car." Dean smiled. "I’m Dean by the way, owner of the car you accidentally got into. Also not a creep." he introduced himself.

‘ _That smile._ _’_  Castiel blushed further as he stared at Dean. He cleared his throat and offered his hand “I am Castiel, owner of the bags I carried to your car. Nice to meet you, even under the current circumstances.”

"Just making the best of your situation that is." Dean laughed a bit, looking at Castiel’s blush then his eyes before he smiled again. "Castiel huh? Cool name, a bit complex but unique." he said. He took Cas’s hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you too." he replied, letting his hand linger for just a moment before pulling it away. "So which one is your car?" he asked.

Castiel looked around and saw Gabriel’s car just a couple of cars away. “Uhm..” he pointed towards it “That would be my brother’s car” He could see Gabriel inside, eating some chocolate bar.

"Oh your brother’s?" Dean looked where he pointed, "And you bought him /that/ much candy?" He arched a brow, remembering what Castiel said when he got in. "He must have some serious sugar problem; completely different from my brother…Who I am still waiting for, actually." Dean looked back at Castiel. "That’s a strange coincidence." he commented. "Here, hand me a few bags and I’ll help you carry some over before my brother comes back." he offered.

Castiel nodded thoughtfully “He does have a strange thing with candy…” he looked at Dean with a startled face, “oh no, that would be too much to ask. I wouldn’t want to bother you any more.” Castiel didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if Gabriel noticed he had got inside the wrong car.

"It’s no trouble." Dean told him. "Plus don’t want you to accidentally get into another wrong car." he teased lightly with a grin. "It might actually be a creep that time, so I’ll save you the trouble." he said. "Don’t worry about it."

Castiel smiled bashfully, “Well, thanks for saving me from possible creeps then.” he looked back at the car. “It’s just that… I will never see the end of this with my brother.”

Dean laughed heartily, “Oh god yeah, I know the feeling. Brothers, man. Well I don’t know how else to help you to avoid the brother curse of teasing.” he said.

Castiel shrugged, “I guess I’ll have to endure it.” he smiled again, examining Dean’s face. He stayed like that for maybe just a bit too long before he realized he was still inside the car. “So… I will go now.” He reached for the handle.

'He has a cute smile. _’_  Dean looked at him again, realizing they were still in his car. “Oh yeah, sorry I kept you. I’ll still lend you a hand.” he said before opening his car door and going over to Cas’s side to open it for him.

Castiel blushed again. ‘Thank you face, but would you kindly stop doing that?’He stepped outside after Dean opened his door. “Thank you, Dean” he said as he turned around and leaned down to pick up some of the bags.

Dean grinned once he saw Castiel blush, finding it adorable. He could see how tall Castiel was when he stepped out of the car, a few inches shorter than him, but then he bent over and his gaze dropped. It skimmed over the bent form and he stopped at his ass, he cleared his throat a little and turned to look away with a light blush. ‘God he’s hot. But you look creepy checking him out like that. _’_  He stole another glance nonetheless before glancing away again, awkwardly having his hands in his pockets.

Castiel heard Dean clearing his throat and smiled slightly when he noticed he was giving him his best angle. He picked the groceries up and turned around again, looking at him with a smug smile for half a second before handing him one bag, “Thank you very much, Dean.”

Dean held the bag, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Yeah, no problem.” he smiled slightly, thinking he probably made up that smug look he just saw on the other man’s face, hoping he didn’t since that would be good news for him but also not since he got caught blatantly checking him out…but if he was okay with it, then it was good news. “You can walk first, I wasn’t really paying attention to the model of your brother’s car.” he said sheepishly.

Castiel smiled and lead the way back to Gabriel’s. His brother raised an eyebrow when he saw him get close. He opened the door and Gabriel eyed Dean “Well, Cassie, I don’t remember reading that one in our grocery list… Good choice, though.” Castiel blushed and placed the groceries on the seat. He turned around to catch Dean’s eye. “Sorry.”

Dean laughed, glancing at Castiel’s brother before back up. “It’s okay. Seriously.” he smiled. He looked back at the driver’s seat, “I’m a limited edition.” Joked Dean. He handed the bag to Castiel. “So…I’ll just uh go then.” he said slowly, looking at him and walking backwards a little. He waved slightly, not wanting to go yet since he had a nice time talking to him but there wasn’t anything else keeping him. He turned to walk back to his car.

Castiel waved back, grounded to the place he was standing with a dumb smile on his lips. Gabriel snapped him out. “What are you doing? Didn’t you listen to the guy?” Castiel turned to his brother with a confused look. Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned over to punch his arm “Go get his number at least, you moron.”

Castiel looked towards Dean, who was almost getting to his car, and bit his lip. He turned to Gabriel, who wiggled his eyebrows and nudged him to go after Dean. Castiel ran after him, waving his arm, “Hey, Dean, wait!”

Dean was putting his keys in the door to unlock it before he heard his name and saw Castiel running toward him. He felt a bubble of hope bloom in his chest, maybe he was coming over for something more instead of him forgetting something. “Yeah?” he smiled slightly at the running figure.

Castiel stopped in front of him, suddenly forgetting why he was there. ‘What am I doing, oh god you are going to embarrass yourself.’ Castiel scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. “Uhm… I was thinking that maybe… uhmm…you know..” he pressed his lips into a thin line ‘Shit. _’_

Dean looked at him for a moment before a relaxed smile graced his lips and he stepped a little closer to Castiel. “Cas.” he caught his eyes a little and it made him smile more. “If you don’t mind me calling you that, do you wanna go on a date with me?” he asked.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he smiled brightly “Oh god yes.” he paused and his cheeks colored again, he cleared his throat “I mean, yeah, that would be cool…”

Dean laughed happily, “Great, we’ll plan something okay?” he unlocked his car and searched around for something to write with and some paper. He scribbled his number on it before handing it to Cas. “Call me whenever you want to make plans and I’ll come get you. This time it won’t be the wrong car.” he grinned.

Castiel took the paper in his hands and smiled at it before looking up at Dean. “I promise not to step into another car when that happens.”

"Good, because I don’t want anyone else to snatch you up." Dean told him. He glanced sideways to see Sam walking out and he looked back at Castiel. "So I’ll see you soon?" he said hopefully.

Castiel smiled at Dean’s comment. “I am pretty sure you will.” He gave one last look at Dean, before smiling and looking down. “Goodbye Dean.” He turned around and walked towards Gabriel’s car, holding the piece of paper between his fingers and playing with it. He stopped before reaching the car and pulled his cell-phone out.

Dean watched Castiel go, having a dopey smile on his face as he slid into the driver’s seat, already waiting for Cas to call him. Sam got into the passenger seat and set his groceries down. “What’s that look for?” he asked.

"You know, for once, I’m glad you are like a grandma with broken legs and no one around to help her through the grocery store." Dean laughed, leaning back against his seat. Sam rolled his eyes and gave him a exasperated face.

"Jerk. So you didn’t answer my question. Why the stupid face?" he asked.

"I just met a gorgeous guy, man. I think we’re gonna have a date." Dean smiled.

"Just a date? Dude I thought you scored or something with that face, but it was just a date?" Sam arched a brow.

"Shuddup." Dean looked over at Sam. "Bitch." he said before starting the ignition.

Castiel hesitated a bit before dialing the number on the small piece of paper. He cleared his throat, getting nervous as the first rings started.

Dean heard his ring-tone go off and he fumbled with his phone a little and flipped it open to answer it. He didn’t know the number so he felt a nervous flutter that this could possibly be Cas. “This is Dean.” he answered.

Castiel smiled through the phone when he heard Dean’s voice. ‘Okay, play it cool. _’_  he coached himself.

"So… about that date?" he said calmly.

Dean beamed once he heard the other line, knowing it was Castiel. His voice was a little deeper which made the flutter in his stomach build. “I’m free for whenever you are Cas.” he said. Sam rolled his eyes, looking out the window now as his brother talked on the phone.

"What about tonight?" Castiel kicked a pebble from the parking lot.

Dean glanced at Sam with huge eyes and Sam looked over at him and shoo’d his hand. Dean smiled, turning forward again. “Sounds perfect Cas, I can come get you later. Just tell me or text me your address and I’ll swing by at…uh…” he glanced at the time. “Whatever time you think we should go get dinner.” he laughed.

"Does 7pm sound good to you?" He asked, catching his brother’s eye who was staring at him with a smug smile in his face. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, nudging at Cas’s phone and made a sign with his hands that would not be okay to do in front of kids. Castiel rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "I can text you that address, yes."

"Great, 7 sounds perfect. I’ll see you then Cas." Dean replied.

Castiel smiled, “See you then.” He hung up and closed his phone. He smiled widely and punched the air triumphantly… then remembered he was still in the parking lot and pretty much in Dean’s view. ‘ _Oh, great._ _’_  He quickly covered the distance between him and the car and got inside, still smiling. This had been a surprising trip to the grocery store.

Dean had turned to look at where Castiel’s brother’s car was parked to still see him outside before he laughed to himself at the action he just saw Cas do. He just had a smile all the way the drive home, even Sam’s teasing didn’t damper the good mood he was in. He had to go get ready for a date.

Gabriel’s jokes, some of them highly inappropriate, chased him all the way back to the house, and even back there he made sure his little brother didn’t heard the end of it. Castiel couldn’t care less right now, he just shook them off before going back to his room. He was really nervous; this was his first date in… well, a really long time. He took a shower, ‘What should I even wear?’ He threw on a simple white shirt and some black jeans, and tried hard to get his hair straight before finally giving up. Castiel flopped on his bed with his cell-phone on his hand. He wrote his address on a text to Dean with a little note at the end, he smiled when he pressed send.

 _ **Cas:**_ _Park in the front… I don’t want to get into the wrong car this time_.

Dean flipped open his phone once he heard it go off and he smiled before going to get dressed, he had to leave a bit early since he had some things to do first. He let Sam just crash at his place and do whatever. He trusted him enough. Dean took a shower before grabbing some straight legged dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red button up to go over it before he rolled up the sleeves, leaving the shirt open. He pulled on a pair of shoes before heading out. He pulled up at Cas’s house right on time and waited patiently for his date.

Castiel looked out the window to see Dean’s car parked outside. He walked to the door and grabbed his trench coat. Gabriel was sitting in the living room, watching some movie next to a small pile of candy wraps. “I am going out.” he said.

He walked out just in time to hear him yell, “USE PROTECTION!”

"SHUT UP, GABRIEL." He closed the door to the apartment. He checked one last time, everything was okay; he breathed in and stepped outside, heading towards the car.

Dean snickered a little in the car, being able to faintly hear what was being exchanged before he unlocked his doors and rolled down the window a little so Castiel would know it was him, just in case, but really it was because he was sneaking looks at Cas. He looked really good compared to his casual clothes earlier. He looked great then too, but knowing he dressed up a little more made his heart flutter just slightly.

Castiel opened the car door and stepped inside, looking at Dean. “Hello, Dean”

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled. He reached in the backseat a little and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "For you." he said. "A little cheesy for the first date, but I thought you’d might like them." he explained.

Castiel looked at him surprised; he had never been given flowers before. He took them and smiled. “Thank you Dean, they are beautiful.” They smelled beautiful too. He really looked at Dean now, and he looked just as beautiful as the flowers. “I love them.” He put them on his lap and turned back at him, “I know this great Italian place, unless you had something in mind.”

Dean beamed at Castiel’s reaction to his gift. He started the impala again, “I’m not at all picky about food, if it’s good, it’s good with me.” he laughed.

"Well, this one is delicious. They have an incredible pizza." Castiel explained.

"Oh yeah? Do they have good spaghetti too? Maybe we can reenact  _Lady and the Tramp_.” Dean laughed. He started pulling away from Cas’s house, “Okay directions please.” he said.

Castiel blushed at the comment. “Uhm… it’s downtown, in front of the old cinema, do you know the place?”

"Oh, yeah. I think I might." Dean nodded, stealing a glance at Castiel to see the blush. He smiled to himself before setting off in the direction of the old cinema. "So what kind of music do you listen to Cas? I’ll give you a privilege to change the music." he said.

Castiel thought for a moment before looking back at him. “I like The Beatles…”

Dean grinned as he stopped at a red light. He glanced over at Castiel, “In the dash there should be cassettes, yes, cassettes. Call me old fashioned but I like them. There should be one labeled Beatles on it, just pop it right in and let it play.” he told him before turning forward again to drive.

Castiel looked through Dean’s collection until he found the one he was talking about. “I get you; I only listen to records myself. I can see you are a classic rock kind of guy.” He put it on and waited for it to start playing. Soon, the first notes of Come Together started playing. “Oh! Abbey Road, I love this album.” He looked at Dean. “You have a great music taste.”

"Well clearly you have a good music taste if you like what I like." Dean grinned. "I’m a classic rock too." he said. "So do you mind if I just ask questions? You’re welcome to ask some yourself if you want." he added.

Castiel shrugged, tapping his fingers to the rhythm. “Well sure, shoot.”

"Uh…favorite color?" Dean started simple.

Castiel looked at him. “Green. Yours?”

"Blue." Dean replied with a small smile. "Favorite season?’ he asked.

"Of what show?" Castiel replied quickly.

Dean glanced at him quickly before laughing and feeling great, he liked Cas more as they talked. “I meant the seasons of weather Cas, but sure. Tell me your favorite show.” he smiled.

Castiel laughed awkwardly “…Oh…sorry. Uhm, X-Files, season 2.” he answered “And Autumn, you know, the weather thing.” He smiled at him and continued “Poison of choice?”

"Game of thrones, of course the classics like star wars, star trek, etc." Dean told him. "I watch a lot of things." he said. "My favorite season is spring." he added.

Castiel nodded with a chuckle. “You do look like the spring type. Let’s see…” He paused for a minute before continuing “Favorite animal?”

"The spring type? What’s that supposed to mean?" Dean arched a brow. "Uh well I like cats, though I’m kinda allergic, but I like you know the big ones. Tigers and stuff." he explained. "How about you?" he asked.

Castiel smiled and laughed “Oh you know, the sandy hair, the beautiful green eyes… you look like a spring person” he stopped, realizing what he had said before pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. “Anyway… tigers are not cats, Dean. They are felines…but not  _cats_.” Castiel nodded “Yeah, I can picture you as a tiger. Personally, I like ducks.”

Dean smiled softly at Castiel’s description before laughing. “Okay well cats are small tigers. There, better. All felines. Just mini.” he said. “But I said I liked them, but I didn’t picture myself as one Cas.” he glanced at Castiel again. “A duck huh? Maybe next time we can walk around the park and feed the ducks.” he offered as he pulled up to the restaurant.

"Either way, I still can picture you as a tiger." Castiel looked at him and arched an eyebrow with a smug smile, "The next time?"

Dean cut the engine and looked over at him with a simple smile. “Next time.” he said before getting out of the car and opening Castiel’s door.

"What a gentleman." he said as he stepped out. They walked towards the entrance, and Castiel asked for a table for two. Soon they were being seated near a window.

Dean glanced at the menu before looking up at Castiel, “So you know what’s good, why don’t you recommend something for me?” he said.

Castiel nodded and waved to the waitress and smiled when she came over. “Hello. It’s going to be two fettucini Alfredo’s, please. And to drink…” He looked at Dean, “What do you want to drink?”

"Uhm, coke please." Dean looked at Castiel before up at the waitress with a simple smile.

"Make that two. Thank you." he smiled and returned the menu to the lady. "So… yeah. I am sure you are going to like it."

"I’m not picky Cas, if you think it’s good then I probably will too." Dean replied. "So anymore questions?" he asked.

Castiel squinted, thinking. “Hmm… Are you a serial killer?”

Dean stared at him for a moment before arching a brow, “Do I look like one?” he asked in amusement.

Castiel smirked “I don’t know, they say psychopaths are usually charming and handsome, so…”

"Well at least I know you think I’m charming and handsome. Don’t know what kind of psychopaths you are looking for but hey, if that’s your thing, I’m sorry I don’t fit the mold for that." Dean replied.

Castiel laughed “No Dean, I am not into psychopaths, don’t worry. Good to know you are not one.” he looked back at him “Do you want to know anything more?”

"Well I can’t really get to know everything on the first date, then I’m not as mysterious anymore. So you’d have to go on a second date with me to know more, I mean…if you have a good time that is." Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded and smiled “Well it seem like you have it all planned out, huh?” The waitress came back with their food and drinks, he thanked her and went back to Dean. “They are fast.”

"I can see that, looks great." Dean grinned before getting out a fork to start eating. "And I had to have some sort of plan, had to put my best foot forward." he added before twirling the fork a little in the pasta and taking a bite. He hummed happily before taking another. "This is really good." he said with food in one of his cheeks.

Castiel smiled and attacked his food. “I told you.” he spoke with his mouth full, “Best pasta in town.”

Dean swallowed the bite of food he had in his mouth, “I know where to get the best burgers in town.” he grinned. “Guess we’re both geeks for food.” he said before taking another bite.

"You must show them to me, I love burgers, man." Castiel smiled widely as he wiped his mouth. "What is your favorite food?"

"I love anything that I can eat, burgers especially, but I friggin’ love Pies." Dean told him happily as he wiped his mouth too and took and drink of his coke.

Castiel took another bite of his pasta and nodded. “Noted. I am more of a cake guy. But I LOVE BURGERS, they make me very happy.”

"Awesome! I like seeing you smile so burgers it is." Dean grinned before going back to eating.

Castiel blushed, “Fair.” he quickly finished his pasta, not feeling full yet. He looked around, trying to spot the waitress. “I think I am going to get a second plate. Do you want dessert?”

"Always room for dessert." Dean told him as he finished the last of his pasta, sipping on his coke now.

The lady came back and asked if they wanted anything. “It’s going to be some chocolate cake. if you have some, and some of your best pie for the good looking gentleman over there.” Castiel stole a quick glance at Dean and smiled before looking back up.

Dean laughed softly before gently tapping Castiel’s foot with his, he looked at the waitress and smiled. “That’d be all, thanks.” he said before turning back to Castiel.

"I am having a great time here, Dean." he said with a smile, tapping the foot back.

"I’m glad to hear that Cas." Dean chuckled lightly before arching a brow slightly, bumping his foot with Castiel’s again.

Castiel squinted and bumped his foot again, smiling. “Do you think this is a game?”

"Maybe…" Dean trailed a little, looking up at Castiel again. "Are you playing?" he asked with a childish grin and nudged his knee against his.

Castiel bumped his knee harder “I don’t know what you are talking about”

"Obviously you don’t get the game of footsies." Dean laughed, resting his chin on his arm as he looked up at Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head and laughed lightly “So that’s how you call it?”

"That’s what it is called." Dean replied. "What I’d call it is flirting and deliberate touching." he said.

Castiel blushed once more. ‘God, I need to control this red face crap.’

"Oh…"

Dean grinned at him, tapping Castiel’s foot gently, enjoying the fact that he made Castiel blush.

"As you can notice, I am not very good at this. I’ve haven’t been in " _the game_ _”_  for some time now.” Castiel said slowly.

"It’s okay, do what you feel comfortable with Cas. No one is forcing you to do anything, if I’m making you feel uncomfortable just say so." Dean told him, before looking at Castiel as he sat up straighter, moving his leg away. "Sorry was I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

Castiel flinched and looked at him with startled eyes, “What? no no no, you were not making uncomfortable!” he moved his hands closer to Dean’s “I am just saying that I am not very good at the whole flirting thing, and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Dean relaxed slightly, “Oh.” he said softly. “It’s okay Cas, I don’t mind. Just knowing you’re having a good time and smiling is okay with me.” he told him.

Castiel smiled widely and reached for Dean’s hands, “You were right, you know?”

"Right about what?" Dean asked, seeing Castiel’s hand move closer, he smiled slightly and reached the remaining distance to hold Castiel’s hand.

"What you said to my brother… you ARE limited edition." Castiel smiled warmly.

Dean matched his smile and laughed softly, “You’re one of a kind yourself Cas.” he replied. The waitress came back with their desserts and they slowly let go of their hands to eat, Dean looked at his pie happily, eager to try it. He took out a forkful and stuffed it into his mouth, groaning. “This is awesome.” he commented.

Castiel took a bite of his cake and pointed at Dean with his fork, nodding. “I told you this was a good place.” He continued eating, nodding and smiling at the taste of his cake. “I am glad you liked it.”

"I’m glad you showed me this place." Dean said in between bites. After finishing their dessert, Dean flagged down the waitress and asked for the bill. "So last stop, home." he smiled a little.

Castiel smiled back, a little sad the date was done so quick. ‘At least he said he wanted a second date… I hope he still wants that.’

"Yeah…"

Dean paid for the bill before getting up with Castiel and taking his hand. He looked at him after he held it, “Is this okay?” he asked, giving it a soft squeeze.

Castiel put his wallet back when he saw Dean pay. His cheeks warmed up slightly when he felt Dean’s hand on his, but he squeezed back and looked at him. “Yes.”

Dean smiled warmly, lacing his fingers through Castiel’s before walking out with him, he opened Castiel’s door for him. “After you.” he smiled.

Castiel walked outside holding Dean’s hand, walking towards the car with a bright smile on his face. It was nice like this. He entered the car, finally letting go of Dean’s hand.

Dean grinned, going into the driver’s seat. He had a really great night, he started the car and started heading back to Castiel’s house. “So…have a good night?” he asked.

Castiel grinned and looked at his hands, “You could say that, yes.”

Dean felt pleased at Castiel’s answer. “Awesome. So about that second date…” he started.

Castiel looked at him and raised an eyebrow “What about it?”

"Did you want to have one?" Dean asked.

Castiel smiled, “Isn’t it obvious by now?”

"I still have to ask Cas, it might be my own hope that clouds my judgment. So is that a yes?" Dean stole a look before smiling himself.

Castiel laughed a little, “Of course it’s a yes, Dean.” He looked at him, “I would love to have another day like this.”

"Well hopefully we’ll have the whole day instead of just dinner next time." Dean enjoyed the idea of having another day to spend with Castiel and hopefully if he does well, they’ll have plenty more.

"That sounds great." Castiel smiled. They were almost there. It is funny, how sometimes, with certain people, the silence is not uncomfortable at all. "I look forward to it."

"We’ll plan something." Dean replied, "Soon if you can, I’d love to see you again." he added with a small laugh. They drove in a comfortable silence with the music softly playing. Dean parked the impala in front of Castiel’s house and he cut the engine. "I’ll walk you to the front door." he smiled before getting out and opening the passenger door.

'Well, this went better than expected.' Castiel stepped out of the car, locking his eyes with Dean's “You are quite the charmer, huh?”

Dean laughed softly, “Am I?” he said before taking Castiel’s hand again and slowly walking to the front door.

"Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t know." They reached the door and Castiel searched inside his pockets for his keys. He stopped there and looked at Dean, "Seriously, thank you for tonight, Dean."

Dean rubbed his thumb across Castiel’s knuckles, “You’re welcome…I had a great night too.” he smiled. “Oh! Almost forgot about your flowers.” he said quickly before going back to the car and grabbing the bouquet, jogging back up and giving it to Castiel. “These are yours.” he said.

Castiel turned red, “Oh gee, I almost forgot them. I am sorry.” He took them and smelled them… they still smelled great. “Thank you.” he smiled warmly.

"Have a goodnight Cas." Dean smiled, waving slightly before stepping back a little. He lingered for a bit to watch Castiel put his key in and open the door before he turned to go back to his car.

Castiel turned around and grabbed Dean’s arm, spinning him so he was facing him again. He leaned forward and quickly placed a kiss on the man’s cheek. “Goodnight Dean.”

Dean grinned, “Goodnight Cas.” he repeated, sliding his arm away from Castiel’s, catching his hand and kissing his knuckles, giving them a soft squeeze before turning to go to his car. It was a fantastic day for him and he couldn’t wait to have another.


End file.
